Happy Birthday, Tori Vega
by Metatron85
Summary: From an idea by Invader Johnny. For years, Tori has hated celebrating her birthday thanks to one tragic night. But her wife, Jade, has had enough and is determined to stop this cycle. (established Jori / slightly AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story, more than any other that has come before, is a love letter to my LGBT friends and followers.**

**Take note that in this continuity, Tori's family will not be as we know them from the show. Just wanted to drop that so nobody was shocked; though I hope you are disturbed on some level because they represent an ongoing problem.**

**Please read and review ;-)**

* * *

><p>Jade West was at home, watching <em>Hell of the Living Dead<em> which was a thinly veiled rip-off of George Romero's _Dawn of the Dead_. Being a horror fan and a child raised on the internet; naturally she found her way to the horror/exploitation/z-grade cinema message boards and vlogs. She happened on one online series called "The Bruno Mattei Show" where a group of well-dressed friends sit around a table, drinking and waxing about the outspoken Italian filmmaker. Each episode was a different film and after she was done watching one, Jade would actively seek out the movie discussed.

And when they said this movie was a rip-off of Romero, they weren't kidding. There were gun-toting cops dressed just like the two SWAT team guys. The music is the exact same original Goblin music from the soundtrack. Hell, the director credited himself with the pseudonym of Vincent _Dawn_. Jade had to admire the tenacity. If you're gonna steal, be upfront about it and make sure you're lifting from the very best.

She normally didn't like riding solo with a movie but it was Italian horror, too gory for her girlfriend's liking. Plus, Tori had plans tonight anyway.

And Jade was deathly nervous for her.

About a week ago; Tori walked up to Jade and told her that she had decided to use her 18th birthday as the opportunity to come out to her family officially. The Goth naturally had reservations because she knew what her parents were like; very conservative and religious. From her own experience, its a bad combo. Tori kissed her and told her not to be concerned because she was confident that they would see past all that. Tori was sure that her parents loved her enough to accept her unconditionally.

Tori's optimism was one of the traits that Jade grew to both love and hate. She appreciated how she can always look on the bright side of things, but when she wasn't around, Jade always felt nervous that her naivete would be her undoing.

Jade's mind was too preoccupied for her to get lost in the plot holes and bad dubbing, so she turned off her DVD and started browsing regular TV. She happened on an episode of _2 Broke Girls_. Jade usually detested sitcoms but she found herself drawn to this one week after week. The show made Jade recall a time before her and Tori started going out. Jade was working on a project with Tori for school and they took a break with a little television.

* * *

><p><span><em>FLASHBACK<em>

After watching _2 Broke Girls_, Tori remarked "That was pretty funny. How long until they finally get that cupcake shop?"

Jade shrugged, "Dunno. I'm just waiting for these two to say fuck it and finally hook up."

"What do you mean?" asked Tori.

"Isn't it obvious? Look at them! Oh, they each _try _to date a guy but it never lasts. Face facts; they are each others best relationship."

It was at this point the two schoolmates were getting a little cozy on the couch, as Jade showed Tori a couple more episodes she still had on DVR. Along the way, she kept pointing out the subtle nuances to the overt sexual tension jokes.

"I'm beginning to see it," Tori admitted.

"Its meant to be," Jade nodded. "The goody two-shoes..."

"And the sassy brunette..."

The two minds seemed to coalesce for the first time because they looked at each other right then and there. Jade made the first move, rubbing Tori's exposed neck with her finger. It just came to her and the whole time she was expecting Tori to recoil in anger or confusion but nothing happened.

Well, almost nothing. Tori's hand found its way onto Jade's thigh. She was wearing her usual black leggings, which the half Latina admitted to herself repeatedly, hugged the pale girl's lower half lovingly.

Jade took the hint and leaned in, "They say Caroline is a prissy princess but she can be plucky and...even a bit of a risk-taker."

"And don't get me started," Tori leaning in herself. "On how sexy Max's smile is...and her many other curves..."

The two pairs of lips met and they continued to part and reunite. They remained close-mouthed at first, waiting for the other to make the next move. Jade was actually taken aback when it was Tori's tongue that took the initiative. It warm and wet and surprisingly knew what it was doing. Jade had to admit, Vega's tongue was ferocious and confident. Her thighs rubbed together, itching at the thought of what else she could be doing with that tongue.

Then they separated for keeps this time where they both shared a hushed "Whoa."

"I don't know where that came from," Tori said. "But I sure as hell would like to know where it goes."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>The pleasant memory was suddenly undercut by a lone knock coming from the foyer. She got up from the couch, traversing the huge living room, to answer the door.<p>

"Hey, Jade" said Tori Vega on her doorstep, her voice shaky like she had witnessed a grisly scene.

There was something behind Tori's legs but Jade couldn't make it out.

"Can I come in?" Tori asked.

Jade had seen Tori upset before but the half Latina looked like a house of cards ready to collapse. She stepped aside, making room for Tori to enter.

"Of course," she said. "What happened?"

Tori silently picked up a duffel bag that was on the step behind her and slowly walked in. Jade kept eyes locked on her the whole time, even as she closed the door behind them. Tori looked around, taking in how big Jade's house was. She had not been inside it before. Seeing the couch in the living room, she went over to it and sat down, dropping the duffel by her feet.

"Tori...?"

"My parents kicked me out of the house."

Jade cocked her head quizzically. "What?"

Tori nodded.

"It went that bad, huh?"

"To paraphrase, I'm dead to them now." Tori looked up with a smile that made her words even more disturbing.

"What about Trina?" asked Jade.

Tori shrugged, "I don't know. She didn't shun me exactly but she didn't really speak up for me either. Maybe I'm not her baby sister anymore." The half Latina looked down to her feet. "And maybe she's right."

Jade didn't say anything. She just stood up and began pacing, trying to process all of this.

"But they can't just kick you out," Jade snapped. "You live there...it's your house..."

"I'm 18 now, remember? It's shitty but legal." Tori huffed, frustrated. "Besides, it isn't _my_ house, is it?"

"No," Jade coldly stated, looking her girlfriend right in the eyes. "_This_ is your house now."

"What?"

"Don't be dumbfounded, Vega; you heard me."

Tori put up her hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa...I appreciate the offer but I couldn't put you out like that..."

Jade closed her eyes and massaged the bridge of her nose. "Well, what other options _do_ you have? Beck's trailer is barely fit for one human's habitat, Cat lives with that Sam chick who I hear is soooo delightful, Andre's grandmother is at her quietest when the night terrors set in, and the less we know about Robbie's house the better." She then sat down beside Tori. "Besides, this house is huge and nobody lives in the damn thing except me. If I never set foot outside that door, my only human contact would be the cleaning lady who comes by once a week."

"What about your dad?"

"I'll deal with him."

"Jade..." Tori said, looking misty-eyed.

"Tell me..." she stood up. "Is there a time when the house is empty?"

Tori mused. "Um...Thursday afternoon. Dad is at work and Trina's at the mall usually. Mom is normally home at that time but not that day; she's filling in for somebody."

"Okay," Jade nodded. "We will go then and get your stuff."

Tori started to cry, "This is all so crazy!"

Jade jumped onto the couch, by Tori's side, and cradled her sobbing girlfriend. Tori latched onto a few phrases that she would repeat during this tsunami of emotion such as _They hate me now _and _Why is this happening?_

The outspoken ice queen of Hollywood Arts wasn't usually stumped for words, especially when something made her upset. And although flashes of violent scenarios of retribution danced in her head; Jade was at a loss of what to say or do.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to take this time to thank all of the wonderful reviews of the first chapter. So thrilled to see so many old and new faces on board. **

**Little shout-out to ****useless lesbian****, whomever you are, that was the sweetest thing I have heard in a time. Thank you so very much. And yes, this will be what occurred at the Vega household.**

**Strap yourselves in; this is going to be ugly.**

* * *

><p>Tori came home and made certain that everything was prepared just right. Dimitri Williams and Paula Jensen, two classmates whose passion was culinary arts, helped Tori who was anything but a wiz in the kitchen.<p>

Lately, Tori had been on an Italian food kick. And she wanted a delicious and adventurous menu for her and her family for the special night. And it was guaranteed a success because they all obtained their ingredients fresh that day. In Paula's case, her aunt had an extensive herb garden that assisted the feast.

For starters, they prepared a Cabot cheddar, zucchini and garlic bruschetta. And its perfect partner; the Caesar salad tossed in olive oil.

The main course consisted of skinless chicken cutlets rolled with prosciutto and provolone. The dish was accentuated with mashed red potatoes and steamed broccoli.

And last, but not least, for dessert: a birthday cake from S.A. Bakery; a Vega household tradition since the girls were little. But it was always a surprise. Tori stared at the white box as it teased her with its precious contents. Besides, Trina picked it out. The sister always chose the others' cake and they've had a mostly perfect track record with finding one the birthday girl loves. I say _mostly_ because one year an eight-year-old Trina found out the hard way that she was allergic to coconut.

Dimitri asked Tori about why the birthday girl was the one preparing the great dinner. She only smiled and replied, "I don't want anyone to have anything else on their minds. All they need to do is enjoy themselves and hopefully everything goes well."

In Tori's mindset, she figured she could increase her chances of a successful coming out if the mood was lively and everybody was generally in a good mood. She understood that what she was attempting was by no means easy, but Tori had faith in her family. Faith that they would take her news with patience and understanding.

It was nearing 6 o'clock and Tori restricted her clan to the living room as she finished things up. Dimitri and Paula departed, giving Tori specific last minute instructions. She was a blur, arranging the table in the dining room and checking on the multiple food stations every 8 seconds. David and Holly Vega talked amongst themselves about how strange Tori had been acting lately. Even Trina had to admit it seemed obtuse that, again, the birthday girl cooking the birthday dinner herself. Normally, it would be one of them, or they would go out to eat.

Trina didn't say anything but she had a funny feeling that her baby sister was indeed up to something.

Promptly at 6, Tori called over everyone and they marveled by the spread. David grinned knowingly, figuring she was cooking Italian because of the copious amount of garlic and olive oil in the air.

It was nearing the end of the appetizer phase, with everyone giving their kudos on the salad and bruschetta, that Tori cleared her throat nervously and thought it time to spill the beans.

"Mom, dad" she said loud and clear. She then turned to her big sis. "Trine...I've got something to say."

"We're all ears, hon" smiled Holly.

The half Latina fanned herself, becoming increasingly aware of the heat in the room. It was no different outside than any other day in Los Angeles, but Tori at this moment felt like she was in the center of the earth.

"You know how...Jade...and I...have been spending a lot of time together?"

David nodded, "Well of course. It's high time you became friends."

Tori's hands were shaking, "We're actually _more_ than just friends," the last two words were barely a whisper.

Trina could feel her heart sinking. She had a bad feeling where this was going.

"I don't understand," her father said.

"I'm actually..." Tori swallowed a big gulp. "her g-g-girl-fff-friend. A-And...she...iiis...mmm-mine, too."

David sat back and looked at the ceiling, breathing deeply. He turned his gaze back to Tori.

"Please tell me that you mean you and Jade are like sisters. Tell me that's what you mean!"

His words felt like demands. There was no shred of irony in his tone.

Tori just shook her head, "No, dad. It's not like that. We're..." she cleared her throat. "I'm...g-"

"Don't you say it," he pointed, now standing up. "Don't you dare."

The younger Vega stood there frozen like a deer in headlights. In a flash, David turned to his wife "You said it was just going to be a phase, like when boys play dress up. I was under the impression that we had _nothing_ to worry about."

Both irritated by both her husband and daughter's brazen attitudes; Holly stood up and looked at Tori.

"It would seem that we were wrong."

Trina was annoyed at her parents, talking about Tori like she wasn't in the room with them. But she dared not speak up because she remembered throughout her own existence that when mom and dad giot this upset; it was smart to maintain a distance.

"Tori, listen to me" David began. "Maybe you're just...confused."

Tori shook her head, "A little at first but that was a long time ago. I know what I am and I've made peace with that..." she folded her arms. "Why can't you guys be happy for me?"

"Happy?!" blurted out Holly. "Tori, its not..._normal_..."

She looked over to Trina, seeking a shred of defense or at least sympathy, but nothing came from the older sister.

"Why are you acting like this?" Tori asked in an almost pleading tone of voice.

"Why?" replied David. "Remember what Father Scott had told us about this epidemic? Your minds are just getting messed up from all the strange stuff that's out there." He then glared back at Holly. "It's that damn school. I knew surrounded by all those arty and showbiz types...they just pumped her head full of all kinds of ideas."

"Maybe we can all have a sit down with Father Scott," Holly suggested.

"No," Tori protested. "I don't want to do that!"

Holly rolled her eyes, "Oh, be reasonable, Tori. How else are we going to make you better?"

Tori pointed at herself, "I'm. Not. Sick."

"I happen to know a bunch of people in prison, even a few in the mental hospital, who insist there's nothing wrong with them" David quipped.

Holly added, "Father Scott does have that special camp. In a couple of weeks, you can forget about such misguided things."

The tan girl huffed and started walking away from the table toward the stairs and got about halfway up.

"Tori, don't be this way" Holly continued. "We're just trying to help you because we love you."

"That's right," David said standing by his wife's side.

Tori stopped and turned around.

"Listen, guys" Tori began. "I'm the same girl you have known for the last eighteen years..."

"Then maybe you need time to think before she decides to come back," David suggested.

Tori tilted her head, "What are you saying?"

Holly looked at David.

"Until you're ready to admit that you have a problem, I can't allow filthy things going on in this house. There are plenty of times that we aren't at home and I will be damned if you bring in some other girl in this house and does god knows what."

The looks she was getting from her mom and dad made Tori sick to her stomach.

David took Holly by the hand, "We are going for a walk to cool off. If you're ready to stop being ridiculous and accept your problem, then we'll see you when we come back. But if you're going to continue to be stubborn; then we have nothing more to discuss and I expect you out of this house. There will be no abomination under this roof, you hear me?"

Tori stood on the stairs silent. She watched her parents walking out the front door. The moment it closed, Tori continued ascending the stairs and Trina was following her like a bullet train.

"Tori, listen to me..."

"Where the hell were you!" she pointed at her older sister. "Little miss never shuts her fucking mouth chooses now to be quiet. I could have used some support. You have gay friends too you know!"

Trina looked around, as if to expect mom and dad listening in.

"They've got you so paranoid," Tori said. "But I didn't think that they would hurt our bond. Sisters have each other's backs!"

"I..."

"NO!" she yelled. "You don't get to speak to me. Ever. Again. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bag to pack."

Trina covered her mouth crying.

It was a lonesome ten minutes until Tori burst from her room and ran down the stairs. She wanted to avoid seeing her parents once more; she couldn't stand to look at their faces.

"What do you want me to tell them?" Trina asked by the front door.

"What's there to tell?" Tori asked, her eyes clearly show that she had been crying seconds ago. "They have their darling daughter. The girly, boy-crazy daughter that they have always wanted."

"Tori..."

"Have a good life. Maybe I'll get stabbed or struck by car, so mom and dad won't have to pretend I'm dead."

And with that Tori slammed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I personally cannot stand ignorance like that. It was hard for me to write this because I have never seen it from that side before. It's always struck me as wrong. And the sad thing is, there are stories like this. Some even worse. But I felt it was important to not only show different sides to homophobia but to also give Tori a little bit of dignity by choosing to leave before being thrown out and having her give Trina an earful. **

**Trina, as we all know, represents that person who does nothing and says nothing while injustice is in front of them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all of the love for the last chapter. It was exactly what I wanted to invoke from you. I can't stand such people and it was difficult to write the ignorant crap. **

**Please leave reviews for this new one.**

**;-)**

* * *

><p>Jade went up the stairs, holding the duffel, with Tori behind her. She led her girlfriend to a familiar place but Jade hesitated opening the door to her bedroom and then went to the very next door and opened it.<p>

It was pitch black save for a window until Jade flipped the light switch and a lamp on the other side of the wall turned on. It was a very plain room. There was a queen sized bed, a small table by the window with a chair, an armoire, and a chest of drawers with a big framed mirror. There were twin closets on opposite sides of the bed, Tori noticed. All of the doors and furniture were made of beautiful cherry wood. The walls were white and bare, which made the dark wood really stand out.

Jade walked in and placed Tori's bag onto the bed, which bounced a little. It barely made an audible sound when it landed, nor was it heavy when she was carrying it, so Jade didn't think anything fragile was in there; possibly just clothes and toiletries.

The moment's hesitation wasn't lost on Tori when Jade was in front of her own bedroom door. Naturally, the pair had fallen asleep in Jade's bed before. Apart from heavy making out, nothing came of it. Jade respected Tori's wishes to wait until she felt she was ready for that big step. Tori figured giving her a little space and not suggesting anything was an extension of that.

"I..." Jade cleared her throat. "I figured that you would need the room for your stuff. Can't imagine you crashing on the couch when we've got perfectly good rooms here. And this gives you somewhere to be when you get sick of me-"

Tori sat down next to her bag, Jade's attempt to lighten the mood falling flat.

Suddenly a light went off in the Goth's head. She knew what might cheer Tori up a little.

"Hey, I'll be right back. Okay?"

"Okay," Tori responded in a quiet voice.

Jade backed out of the door, keeping an eye on Tori. Once her girlfriend was out of sight, she dashed down the stairs toward the kitchen. Despite having other plans for her birthday, Jade had always planned on surprising Tori by crawling in through her window after everyone else had gone to bed but before midnight. That way she could give Tori her last happy birthday wishes with a birthday kiss...

and this...

Jade pulled out of the refrigerator a small bakery box and grabbed one of her scissors strategically placed all over the house to cut the tape. She opened it on the counter, revealing a big chocolate cupcake with peanut butter buttercream frosting. It was adorned with chocolate drizzle and crushed peanut butter cups. Jade took out a candle from the drawer and placed it in the middle of the cupcake.

She dug for her trusty lighter (which spooked most people because Jade never smoked) and lit the wick of the candle. Carefully, Jade ascended the stairs holding the oversized cupcake with both hands. She got more excited as she got closer to the top in anticipation of her girlfriend's reaction. So much had gone to hell that day, she was hoping to at least make her smile with her favorite dessert in the world.

Jade always felt that Tori's smile was one of the purest things in the world. And she didn't believe anything deserved such high regard. But she had to admit the room always got a little brighter when Tori Vega smiled.

And in her opinion, anyone who caused her to frown should be hanged.

It was once she had reached the top that Jade noticed that the light of the guest room was out. Jade made a b line to her room and set the cupcake down on her nightstand. There was no way she was going to keep that behemoth balanced while struggling for a light switch.

When Jade came in, she was about to hit the switch to turn on the lamp when she heard,

"Please don't."

The Goth's hand relented and contritely went down.

"Tori...?"

"I'm really tired. I'm probably just gonna go to sleep."

Jade's face fell as she leaned back to see her room where her girlfriend's birthday surprise was.

"Oh," the dark haired girl said, her voice breaking. "I thought we were, since it was...it is..."

"I'm sorry, babe; but I just want today to be over."

"Okay," Jade replied. "I will see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Yeah."

She slowly closed the door and walked back to her own room. Jade licked her thumb and forefinger and doused the candle's flame with a sigh. She fell into bed, staring at the cupcake. Jade couldn't stand how much Tori's family had hurt her. Sure, her father wasn't always around due to work but Jade never doubted he loved her. Even during her really rebellious years, when she was getting pierced and wearing more black than Johnny Cash; his attentiveness hadn't altered.

Not wanting to simply cry herself to sleep, or think about how Tori was doing the same thing at this very moment; Jade needed to talk to someone. She hit #2 on her speed dial where it rung four times before being picked up.

"Jade?" answered her father. He sounded tired but not sleepy.

"Dad?" Jade responded, her voice giving her emotions away which was nothing she did save for him and a certain half Latina.

"Jade, are you crying?"

She took a deep breath and gave a half-hearted, "Yes."

"What is it?" his voice growing concerned. "Tell me what is the matter. Did something happen?"

"It's Tori," she nodded.

"Did something happen with Tori?"

Jade looked at her antique style clock on the wall. "It's a long story, dad."

Steven West walked across his hotel room and slumped into a chair. He reached over to the table for his coffee and took a seven-second uninterrupted sip.

"Tell me everything; I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>The next day, Tori spent it in bed. Upon passing by, Jade could hear her sobbing. She offered food every couple of hours but Tori politely refused.<p>

Jade spent the better part of the day talking to Cat on the phone. She clued her into what had happened the night before and the redhead felt so bad for Tori. Cat couldn't understand how callous her parents could be.

"Cat, can you do me a favor?" Jade asked.

"Of course!"

"Tomorrow is Thursday..."

"That makes today Wednesday!" Cat interrupted.

Jade learned that breathing exercises were the best way to deal with the enthralling psychological misadventure of engaging Cat Valentine in a conversation.

"_**Yes**_," Jade said. "Today _is_ Wednesday. But can we focus on _tomorrow_?"

"Kay Kay!"

"If Tori is still in this funk of hers, you and me are going to her house tomorrow after school. We've got to get her shit..."

Cat gasped at any and all four letter words regardless of context.

"I mean...stuff; Tori's stuff. We need to get over there with boxes and bags and bring it all back here. That's our only opportunity."

"Only tomorrow? Why not today?"

Jade shook her head, "No. It's too crowded. And believe me, Cat, for Tori's sake its best those people are kept away from me while I'm there. Tomorrow afternoon, Tori says it will be empty."

"Kay," agreed.

"I've already got Beck and Andre to help us, so it can go faster. Can Robbie make it? He didn't answer his phone."

"Oh, he's at the hospital" the redhead matter-of-factly stated.

Jade shook her head in disbelief at both what she heard and Cat's nonchalant tone of voice.

"Okay..." Jade nodded. "_Why_?"

"Last night we were at the movies and this guy behind us was very loud and rude. Robbie turned around to shush him and then the guy picked up a fight. He looked little so Robbie thought he could take him but then he stood up and he wasn't little at all."

"I think I see where this is going," Jade snidely stated.

Cat said "I don't know what a solar plexus is but apparently is really hurts when someone punches you there."

"I see."

"He was admitted last night but they're letting him out now. I've gone to pick him up; wanna come?"

"No thanks," Jade replied. "I'll talk to you later."

"Kay, love you byeeee!"

Jade looked at her phone when it disconnected the call and returned to the home screen.

Her and Tori had stayed at her house all day long. Jade had called earlier in the morning and explained the situation to Sikowitz. He understood and promised he would keep track of what the two of them need to worry about grade-wise. But even then, he would make sure all their teachers give them a few days extension on assignments given the circumstances.

Lane proposed arranging a parent-teacher conference to discuss Tori's academia and her recent change in living situations, but Jade talked him out of it. She told him that she appreciated the gesture but swore that nothing good can come from picking the brains of David and Holly Vega. Given that Tori was technically of legal age, him and the school's instructors could only suggest things.

Steven West talked for a while last night about Tori's situation. He scarcely knew the Vegas but was aware of their church and its Father Scott. After his own daughter came out to him and being completely in the dark of LGBT issues; he read up on his role as a father. He found a network of similar parents that help navigate the usual pitfalls of conversation and be more sensitive to Jade's feelings. It was awkward at first but over time the subject took on a more relaxed tone. And it helped that Jade found Tori, who he was very fond of. She was nice and honest and was a positive force in his daughter's life.

Naturally, he did what he could. As far as Mr. West was concerned, Tori was family.

He dialed Jade from the top of his recents and she picked up after one ring.

"Hey Jade," he sighed. "How is she?"

"About the same. Tomorrow a bunch of us are going to her house and getting her stuff."

"I don't know if that's a good..."

"It's okay," Jade cut him off. "Tori said the house would be deserted."

Mr. West closed his eyes and replied, "Alright." Sometimes it's hard to be Jade's father because she was a mind that was difficult to change. "And Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to go over to the F Mobile store whenever you can and get Tori a phone. My guess is she's probably still under her parents' plan so we'll add her to our plan."

"Oh, okay."

"Just let her know it will be a different number because I think her old phone is another carrier. So, she has to give her friends a new number."

"And her parents? Trina?"

"That's up to her," he sighed. "That will be her own decision to make."

"Dad?"

"Mm-mmm?"

"Will she be alright? I'm worried; she's never been like this before."

Her father took a while to answer. "Be patient, Jade. Trust her heart to heal. Just be there for her. She will leave that room when she's ready."

"I hope so," Jade said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've been so tired lately. Today is my birthday so if you could leave some reviews; that would make me so happy :-)**

* * *

><p>Jade, Beck, Andre and Cat all converged upon the Vega household, or as Beck appropriately called it: Ground zero.<p>

They headed right over after school and figured they had about 2-3 hours tops to clear out Tori's things, box them up and load them into Beck's trailer which was serving today as the proverbial moving van.

Andre remembered about the spare key under the potted plant outside and the gang let themselves in.

"Okay," Jade cleared her throat. "Let's make this quick and easy. This can take all day if you let it."

"What makes you say that?" Andre asked.

"Let's just say I've been in Vega's room. She has a lot of..._things_...in there."

Beck walked in with a stack of boxes of different sizes and set them down, "Ready, boss."

"Jadey, we need to label them" whined Cat, who pulled out Sharpies for everyone to mark the boxes.

"Cat," Jade rolled her eyes. "We don't have time for that. Besides, its only stuff from Tori's room. I think we can remember what's in the boxes."

The redhead pouted, "But I brought one for each of us..."

"CAT!"

Instinctively, not missing a beat, Beck massaged Jade's shoulders and she started to control her breathing. Jade put her hands together, making a clapping sound.

"If you want Cat, you can worry about marking the boxes that are fragile."

"Which ones are they?" she asked in all seriousness.

Jade blinked and calmly replied, "The ones with fragile things inside."

"Oh, kay kay!" and the redhead ran to get started.

Jade then turned her attention to Beck and Andre.

"Chico, Harpo; let's get cracking."

As the brunette stomped away, Andre picked up a box with a sigh and said to Beck "Guess that makes her _Grouch_o, am I right?" He then chuckled.

The Canadian ducked at the oncoming empty cardboard box that smacked Andre in the head. All the musician saw was Jade staring daggers at him.

Two and a half hours later, Jade was getting anxious as she checked the time on her phone on the way back into the house for more boxes.

"Shit," she swore. "This is taking too long."

"It's okay," Beck reassured. "We're almost done."

Jade's was on her way to grab the next full box when she saw that her path was blocked by Tori's older sibling.

"Out of my way," Jade growled.

"What are you all doing here?" Trina asked, arms crossed.

She looked at Beck and Andre, who were holding boxes and also noticed some open boxes still on the floor.

"What are you guys doing with Tori's stuff?"

"What's it look like, genius?" Jade spat. "We're here for Tori's stuff because she's not living here anymore."

"Oh?" Trina now had her hands on her hips. "And let me guess: she's shacking up with her little lover?"

Trina was already in the high rankings on Jade West's shit list as it is. But that comment pushed her over the edge and before the older sister realized what she had started, the Goth was in her face almost touching noses.

"You listen to me, Trina Vega...and you listen good...when Tori and I started dating, I took all of your shit and stupidity with a smile for her sake. Now, that's over because the game has changed. You renounced your own sister..."

"I never..."

"I AM NOT DONE!" Jade yelled, making Trina think twice about interrupting again. "What you and your parents did to Tori was the lowest thing imaginable and I have a high tolerance for the sadistic."

Andre gazed at Beck for confirmation and the long haired boy nodded.

"And because you no longer value her as family, that little invisible barrier can no longer save you." Jade then charged and slammed Trina against the wall. "I will allow you to live because L.A. is a small town and we do attend the same school. But one more word in my direction, and I will break your arm."

Jade released Trina and proceeded to pick up a small box full of books and marched to the front door.

"You started this, you know" Trina said. "You did it!"

Andre and Beck were already running to restrain Jade even before the sound of her box hitting the floor.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" Jade asked through gritted teeth.

"You know what you did; breaking up this family. Tori was just...maybe she was at least bi or something, but not gay."

Jade's eyes were ablaze. "You think I made Tori gay? You think I pushed her or tricked her?"

"I don't know what you did," Trina shot back. "But that girl has been following you like a little lost puppy ever since she went to Hollywood Arts. Almost every day I had to hear about how she sought your approval; first as a friend and now..._this_."

"You ever stop to think she might have been confused when she was seeing creeps like Ryder Daniels or that guy the Carly chick was also dating? Don't you think it's odd that someone as beautiful and smart and warm as Tori couldn't hold down a steady boyfriend?"

"Oh please!" Trina huffed. "By your logic, that would make Andre gay."

"Could I stay out of this, please?" Andre protested.

Jade struggled free of her handlers and looked squarely at Trina.

"Tori is who she is. I can accept her, why can't you?"

Trina looked at her feet and to the side, anything not to make eye contact with Jade.

"It's not something you can catch," Jade told her. "You either always had these feelings or not. Face it; Tori is hardwired toward girls like you are hardwired toward boys. It's no goddamn different! If I did anything for her, I made her comfortable for who she really was. I was lucky; my father was there for me. Tori; hers just threw her out into the cold..."

"Jade," Beck spoke. "This is the last of it; we can go now."

Jade breathed deeply and let it go.

"Good, let's get the hell out of here."

The trio went outside and loaded the last few boxes inside the trailer. Cat was warming up the car. She got out and saw Trina but made no form of greeting in her direction.

"Wait!"

Jade reluctantly turned back to Trina.

"What do you want?" she asked in measured tones.

"I've been trying to talk to Tori but she hadn't been answering her phone."

"Fancy that!" Jade said, crossing her arms. "It's turned off. But don't worry because she has a new phone." She then jumped into Beck's truck and lowered the passenger window. "And a new number."

"Can I just ask you something and then I'll leave you alone."

"You have ten seconds, Vega" Jade threatened.

"Is she alright? I mean...is she...?"

Jade made a face like she was deeply thinking about the question.

"Like her heart's been ripped out of her chest and buried alive."

Jade could see in Trina's face how much that had stung. She wasn't disappointed that she wasn't coldhearted about it. Quite the contrary; Jade really hopes that what had happened to her baby sister lays heavily on her conscience. Wordlessly, Jade rolled up the window as Beck drove away with the trailer in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am 1 chapter away from completing ****_The Princess and the Knight_**** and I need help! This has never happened to me before but I seriously ran dry creatively on this story; I don't know how to bring it to a close. So, I'm taking suggestions from the fans because I really want to give this one an ending you all deserve. **

**Enough begging on my knees (see what I did there?) and on with the story...**

* * *

><p>Tori emerged from her room at the West residence and was a bit bemused that she was all alone in the house. She had heard Jade leaving and driving away hours ago for school and she hadn't been back yet. Then it dawned on her: it was Thursday. She must have gotten the band together to get her shit from her parents' house.<p>

The half Latina had to smile a little. It was really sweet of Jade (and yes, that feeling exists) to get her things while she was pretty much a recluse since she got there. Her smile grew wider when an idea flew into her head.

"I should do something for her," she declared aloud.

She then felt her hair and sniffed under her arm.

"Have I really not showered since I got here? That was days ago," she gasped. "Better freshen up before I do anything else before I give my girlfriend's house B.O."

Tori then rushed into the bathroom and began an hour-long shower that gave her plenty of time to think about how to surprise Jade.

* * *

><p>After returning to Jade's house, the gang unloaded all of the boxes into a jagged pyramid on the living room floor. The Goth thanks her friends and said she'd see them tomorrow at school. Jade was ecstatic to show Tori that all of her things were successfully retrieved. Though, she was wary about leaving in the detail about running into Trina.<p>

"Tori!" she called. "Tori?" she approached the steps. "Where are you?"

"Kitchen, babe!" came from just where the voice said so.

"What is that wonderful smell?" Jade asked, bursting through the swinging door.

The tan girl turned around, smiling proudly with a backing sheet in her over mitted hands.

"Oh, nothing" she replied cheekily. "I only made the greatest girl in the world her favorite dish that I ever made."

"Shut. UP!" Jade's eyes widened at the sight of Tori's famous black bean and cheese enchiladas. "Extra...extra...cheese?"

"They way you like it, my dear!"

Jade bit her lip, grinning. "Not that I'm complaining but what's the occasion?"

Tori shrugged, "I figured I've been here all this time and we haven't had a pleasant evening yet. I guess it finally dawned on me that we have this big house to ourselves."

"Oh?" Jade raised her eyebrow. "Me thinks a certain girl has plans."

"I thought the enchiladas would give us the energy..." she reached down under the kitchen counter and placed a small stack of DVD's before Jade. "For the Horror-thon tonight."

The pale girl eagerly rummaged through the rentals. Fortunately for the movie buff, she lived minutes away from one of the last standing brick and mortar video rental stores. She picked up one title and looked at Tori.

"Really, babe?"

Tori blinked "What?"

"_The Beyond?_"

"I just asked the guy to bring me what was the scariest he could find."

"I love it, Tori but a non-horror fan cannot just jump into Fulci."

"Fulci?"

Jade groaned, "Lucio Fulci; godfather of gore! Hello!"

Tori rolled her eyes.

"The point is," Jade continued. "Is that you have to work your way up to Fulci."

"Then what do you suggest, my pet?"

Jade shot a glare. "Don't call me that," she then showed Tori another DVD. "There we go, _The Bird With the Crystal Plumage. _Dario Argento's first giallo."

"Jello?"

"Gee-AH-low!" Jade corrected phonetically. "It's a psychological thriller but with gore and creative ways to die."

"Oh," said Tori as if sensing impending doom.

"Chill," Jade said. "It's a really good whodunit but it does get a little suspenseful."

"Will you hold me during the really scary parts?"

"And now we get to the center of the shrubbery maze. So you're saying I get to watch movies I love and as a bonus I get you clinging to me all night?"

The half Latina nodded slyly.

"Well, I'm starving so let's eat first."

* * *

><p>Feeling much better after having eaten something, the girls make their way into the living room to begin their movie date. Jade made the popcorn because living in this house for years with the same microwave, she has her technique down to a science. Almost every kernel pops, none of them burn and she makes her own melted butter to drizzle over the popcorn once in the bowl. Tori was in the living room preparing the movie. The TV was an enormous HD flatscreen but it was fairly simple to turn on and get switched to the auxiliary channel to play a movie.<p>

As the DVD drawer closed, bringing the disc inward, Jade was coming in with the lovely aroma of freshly-popped popcorn. Tori was about to sit down when it dawned on her that she had forgotten something. Jade looked on, confused, as she sat down on the comfy couch. The tan girl returned after a minute with a couple cans of Coke.

"Sorry, babe" Tori lamented giving her a can. "There's only diet caffeine-free left."

"That's fine," Jade huffed. "I make up for that in the coffee I drink."

The movie began.

It was in Italian with subtitles, yet the actors looked badly dubbed. It began interestingly enough with an attack witnessed by the hero. Of course the assailant was wearing black gloves and hidden in the shadows. Through the course of the movie, the Italian authorities place the hapless American as a chief suspect and this combined with the killer being at large makes our protagonist very paranoid and uneasy.

Jade roared with laughter when an artist was interviewed and it turned out the food he offered was really from cats he keeps in his place. Tori was less than amused by the darkly comic reveal.

But she held on tight at the climax when the killer has the American pinned under a gargantuan piece of wall art. Trapped and vulnerable, he is taunted with the knife. Jade had her arm around Tori who remained tense even after the police arrive just in the nick of time.

When the movie was over, Jade asked "What did you think?"

"Pretty creepy," Tori nodded. "But I liked it."

"Next time we watch Argento, I will have to show you _Four Flies on Grey Velvet_. That last shot in the car" Jade held her hand over her chest. "I loved it so much and wait until you hear how they filmed it. Fascinating as hell."

"I love you when you get all film geeky," Tori grinned.

"_Who's_ the geek?" growled Jade.

Steven West emerged from the front door and set his briefcase down, the sound startling the girls.

"Oh, good" he smirked. "Everybody's in a nice mood today?"

Before he could get his answer, she was met with a tight hug from his daughter.

"I'm glad you're back," Jade sighed. "Are there gonna be any more long trips like that one?"

Tori grinned and shook her head, looking adorable as all hell. She might as well be five years old.

"Not for a while," Mr. West replied. "The Macgregor Corporation has decided to stay based in L.A."

Steven West was a top specialist at one of Hollywood's most prolific consulting firms. The long and short of it is Mr. West and others like him give businesses management advice, from financial to human resources issues. And such consultants garnered a very big fee for their services. Jade's dad was chiefly charged with up and coming companies, typically started by individuals (inventors, programmers, etc.), who have no business background. Occasionally, he would be brought in for one of the larger accounts because of his experience and savvy.

The Macgregor Corporation was a manufacturer of lenses and when the twenty-something son of the founder inherited the company; he sought to pull stakes and be based in New York City. It actually took days and days for Mr. West to convince the naïve young man that it would be wise to remain in the land of Hollywood, given that his company revolved around cameras. His boss told Jade's father that he certainly earned his namesake by convincing them to stay in California. Mr. West also has a big bonus coming his way form the deal.

But that wasn't on his mind right now. He was just happy that his daughter and his (future?) daughter-in-law were in high spirits.

"How are you doing, Tori?" he asked.

"Okay, Mr. West" she smiled.

"Please," he held his hand up. "Mr. West was my father."

"What do you want me to call you then?" Tori asked. "Jack?"

He laughed wholeheartedly, "Why not we go with Steve?"

"Ok," the half Latina nodded curtly.

Mr. West surveyed the scene in the living room.

"Watching some movies, huh?" he picked up the case of the one they had just seen. "I don't think I saw that one. Uncut." He then put his hand around his daughter. "Jade here is a lucky duck, born into the age of DVD and blu-ray. When I was her age, we only had VHS and maybe laserdisc. But good luck finding one of these Italian horror movies that wasn't cut to bits. When I was fifteen, I saw the R-rated version of _Suspiria_ while my little girl here got her hands on the unrated version."

Tori bit her lip, understanding where Jade got her affinity toward the cinema.

But it was nice to see the enthusiasm in his eyes. He clearly was fond of movies and enjoyed talking about them with Jade. At least he still has someone to share that passion with ever since Jade's mom died seven years ago. Naturally, Tori never met her. One day, when helping Jade find some stuff in the basement; Tori happened on a senior yearbook from her mom's high school. Tori was stunned at the uncanny similarity between Jade and her mother at the same age. She told Jade that and the glassy expression she gave in return; she may have given her the sweetest compliment imaginable.

"Did you guys already have dinner?" Mr. West asked.

Jade nodded, "Yeah."

"I was up for a cup of coffee and a slice of key lime pie."

"Well, we never did have dessert," Tori shrugged.

"Our usual spot?" Jade asked her dad.

"Yep."

Tori didn't understand the significance of the invitation at first but Jade knew. The Elstree Diner about twelve miles away was where, ever since she was a little girl, Jade and her dad would have all of their important "daddy-daughter" talks. It was where he told her that mom wouldn't be coming home. It was where Jade discussed her feelings about coming out. And she had a feeling that Tori would be the subject of conversation this time around.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Now that ****_Princess _****is over, I have a huge weight lifted off of me and I can focus on this one. I have to say, I'm getting way more joy from the actual work in writing this one.**

**Love the reviews and yes, Jade's dad is a role model for the kind of parent I would like to be one day. I'm glad you all agree**

**And Invader Johnny, I know we probably envisioned this in the beginning as a quick one. But I was just bursting with ideas and the subject means a hell of a lot to me. I needed several chapters to cover it. But I'm thrilled you're liking it as well as the others.**

* * *

><p>The Elstree was unassuming in its first glance. Yes, it was close to Hollywood but its architecture and interior design had all the trappings of any diner around the country. It had garish red and blue walls on the outside, along with a giant milkshake shaker on the roof. Inside was 1950's kitsch, with space-age metallic walls and a juke box. It looked like Arnold's from <em>Happy Days<em> had a crossover with_ Star Trek_.

And amidst all the chrome finishes and neon lights; there was a generously-long bar with about 15 stools. Jade didn't quite get the need of a bar. It was kind of a silly thing to have in a diner because the hardest thing you could order was a regular cup of coffee.

Indeed, the commonness of this diner was an attraction to many a celebrity. On any given day, you never know who would come through the door. With all the business and falsehoods of Hollywood, actors and musicians and writers from small towns who moved enjoyed the taste of home in the middle of this godforsaken town.

Jade and Tori and Mr. West were in what he called "our usual spot" which was the booth furthest from the door and restrooms, way at the end of the bar by a large window showing the dazzling lights of L.A. and its traffic. Tori understood quickly why Jade and her dad preferred the seating arrangement; very quiet and private. Even Jerry Lee Lewis on the juke box began to drown out.

Steven West sat with his coffee, fresh from a brand new pot. His fork rested on a slice of key lime pie. It was one of the things the Elstree was famous for. Across was his daughter of eighteen years, also enjoying her own cup of joe. And next to his daughter was Tori, who was slowly sipping a strawberry milkshake. Jade warned her about how freezing the shakes were here and if you weren't careful, you could easily get the cold headache of your life.

"I thought now that we're all here, we could talk about a few things," Mr. West began.

Before Tori could say anything, Jade took her hand and held it.

"Jade," her father looked at her. "Got a call from UCLA. It turned out your letter _did_ get lost on the mail."

"And?" Jade asked.

"You're in," he sighed.

Tori gasped and hugged her girlfriend tightly. "Baby, I'm so happy for you!"

Mr. West shifted focus to the half Latina. "Tori, have you been looking at any colleges?"

"Yes," she nodded in response. "Only...I haven't tried UCLA. I heard its hard."

He shrugged, "It's not easy, I'll tell you that. Every year it feels like the number of applicants increase and the acceptance rate gets smaller. Last year alone over 85,000 people applied and less than 20% were let in."

Tori gulped and looked helplessly at Jade, who was of two minds. She was happy for herself, that her hard work paid off. But she was also worried for Tori. What was she going to do?

"Have you gotten any acceptance letters from any of the ones you applied to?" Mr. West asked Tori.

She shook her head no.

"I guess we have nothing to lose. Let's give UCLA a try. Who knows, right?"

"I can help you, Tori" Jade told her. "I can help you with your portfolio. They're gonna expect that, coming from Hollywood Arts and all."

"I'll tell you a little secret, really about most universities. UCLA prides themselves on the achievements of their alumni," Mr. West said. "Good grades gets your foot in the door, so to speak. But if they have an inkling that you can earn any kind of accolade, they will move you at the top of the pile." He could see that Tori was looking very nervous but he took her hand and looked her in the eye. "Tori, you have nothing to worry about. All you have to do is show them how talented and original you are. Personality plus good grades and awards you might had earned along the way equals a young woman with big plans. Big dreams."

"You wowed them at Hollywood Arts and they let you in," Jade reminded her girlfriend. "You will floor UCLA."

"But what if they don't take me?" Tori asked.

Mr. West and Jade exchanged glances.

"Then, one of the best schools in the state lost something really special" he said.

* * *

><p>Father Arnold Scott was in his office, reading the newspaper when there was a knock at his door.<p>

"Come in," he called out.

The door creaked open and in walked Holly Vega.

"Holly," he smiled, offering his hand. "To what do I own the pleasure?"

The awkwardly shook the older man's hand and replied, "May I have a word with you?"

"Certainly," he nodded. "What seems to be troubling you?"

"It's my daughter..."

Father Scott winced a little and interrupted her.

"Look, I know she means well. But I think it would be best for everyone if Trina was not on the choir."

Holly shook her head, "No, it's not about that, Father. This is about Tori."

"Tori?" he asked. "What is the matter with Tori?" Scott indicated for Holly to take a seat and she obliged.

"A few days ago, Tori...was...coming _out_...t-t-to us."

"I see," Scott slightly nodded. "And then what happened?"

"My husband and I stood our ground, hoping to talk some sense into her. But then she left and hasn't called or anything!"

Scott offered a box of tissues as he watched Ms. Vega beginning to tear up.

"Holly," the priest began. "Youthful rebellion has many guises. Since Tori isn't a criminal nor interested in drugs, she is choosing a more superficial form of disobedience. But the path she is walking is a dangerous one. I mean, she can easily take one of her close friends and parade her around as if they were a romantic couple but it would be nothing more than a farce. But were she to _act_ on any real homo..." he cleared his throat. "homo-sss-sexual urges...then more than just Tori would be at stake. Her soul would be as well."

Father Scott held the newspaper, brandishing it.

"I read this everyday and I'm finding new ways of being shocked and appalled. Why, when I was Tori's age it was a simpler time. A better time. Maybe the occasional war against some tyrant but that was all. Nowadays," he sighed. "There is so much confusion, my dear. Men do not know how to be a man. Women do not know how to be women. It's just a mess. And unfortunately, Tori is one of many victims in a society of increasing sexual openness and gender confusion."

Holly wiped her eyes, kicking herself for not seeing it coming.

As Tori and Jade grew closer, they spent more and more time exclusively with themselves. Once or twice, she walked in on an empty house that turned out to not be so empty. A couple times, she caught them sleeping in each other's arms on the couch, having fallen asleep from watching TV and movies. But one occasion was tattooed in her brain. Holly had come home early and she lost her house key. Remembering that the back door was usually open, she let herself in and stumbled upon the tail end of her daughter kissing another girl. Jade looked nervous and stoic while Tori explained that they were rehearsing a sequel to their play where they played a married couple.

"But I'm afraid it's not just a phase or some act of defiance," Holly said in a pleading way. "Just earlier, I went home and found Tori's room stripped bare. She had returned for her things. Trina saw her friends loading a trailer."

Father Scott leaned back in his chair. "That is alarming, I must admit. But there is little recourse we have. She is of legal age and can do as she pleases. I mean, you can always cut her off financially."

"Jade...her..._special_ friend..." Holly nervously admitted. "Her father's really well off."

"Oh, I see. Then I'm afraid that all we can do now is...pray. Pray for your daughter." Scott stood. "We can now, if you'd like."

"Alright," Holly nodded.

She stood and joined hands with Father Scott.

The priest began, eyes shut "Dear Lord, most magnificent and merciful. Please allow Holly's youngest, Victoria, hear the voice of reason. Grant her the serenity to turn her back on these sinful temptations. She is a nice young woman with a bright future; please not do not let her fall. Let Tori's heart fill with your wisdom and love. And have her return to her family, safe and unspoiled. In the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"Thank you, Father" Holly said as she got ready to leave.

"Oh, Holly" Scott called out before she went completely through the door. "How is...David? Haven't talked with him in a long while."

"He's good, all things considered."

"Mm-hmm," he nodded. "Can't be too careful being a cop these days."

"Yes, thank you."

"I will see you Sunday."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man, writing such BS is difficult for me. I mean, I am so not into what Father Scott is about its not even funny. And that he's poisoning his congregation with such ideas is abominable. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: 61 reviews so far! And we just begun.**

**It's been a tough time for me with work and all and I so appreciate your lovely reviews. Please, don't even stop. They keep me going!**

* * *

><p>Tori was able to submit her application to UCLA before the deadline for new acquisitions closed. Jade warned her not to worry herself sick because she wouldn't get results for at least a couple of months. Tori was grateful there were finals and graduation preparations to keep her distracted.<p>

Being the graduating class of Hollywood Arts, it was tradition that the students would put on a show.

"Everyone gather around!" Sikowitz announced standing on the boards of the black box theatre stage. "Today, we will brainstorm of what the senior class would do for the annual Hollywood Arts graduation showcase. It is meant to be the culmination of all that you have learned the past four years. This is where you show your parents that you are serious about your artistic pursuits; that you aren't just a coconut-drinking, no shoe-wearing, filthy neo-hippie scu..."

The wide-eyed teacher caught himself and looked at his confused students.

"But I digress," he smiled hoping everyone would forget that flashback to his youth. "The go-to for many of these have been the musical."

The teens looked at one another and nodded in agreement.

"Musical it is," Sikowitz stamped his foot, excitedly. "Any ideas what one we would like to perform?"

"Wicked!" called out one girl.

"Little Shop of Horrors!" said a boy.

Jade shouted, "Sweeney Todd."

Sikowitz gave Jade a look. "Jade, wonderful suggestion but we cannot do that one. Everybody's gonna be dressed in their best and probably don't want to be covered in stage blood."

"What if I could get _real_ blood?" asked the Goth.

"NO!"

Jade slumped back into her chair, arms folded with a pout.

"Poor baby," smiled Tori, her hand resting on Jade's leg. She then leaned over and suggested, "Into The Woods?"

Sikowitz pointed back at Tori, "Oooh, that's a good one. Sticking with Sondheim, I see." He looked around to the room. "What does everybody feel about doing Tori's idea?"

Majority of the callbacks were enthusiastic yesses.

"Excellent," Sikowitz said. "Tryouts begin tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Jade found Tori sitting on her bed, looking at something in her hands.<p>

"You okay, babe?" the pale girl asked.

The half Latina didn't respond.

Jade walked closer and sat next to Tori, now seeing what was in her hands.

"Oh I see," Jade said in a hushed voice.

"I have two tickets for my...p...parents," Tori said fighting back tears. "What should I do?"

She put her hand around her girlfriend's tan shoulder. "I wish I had the answer, Tor."

Tori sniffed and laid the tickets on her nightstand.

"Hey," Jade said. "You wanna do something? Catch a movie?"

"Okay," Tori replied, clearing her throat. "Let me just get my wallet..."

"No, no, no, no, no, no" Jade protested. "_I'm_ buying."

"Jade," Tori huffed. "You've been buying for the last few weeks. What gives?"

Jade bit her lip and searched for the words.

"It's been a tough time for you and you may want to save your money..."

"I still have my trust fund from my grandmother..."

"Which my dad is still trying to work through the red tape."

"So what?" Tori asked, standing up. "I know you mean well, Jade. But I cannot have you pay my way all the time! You've already done so much for me."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "It means that much to you, huh?"

Tori crossed her arms and gave Jade her best Tori Vega serious look.

"Okay," Jade said. "Let's find you a job, working girl."

* * *

><p>Tryouts were carrying on and rehearsals were around the corner. The buzz around school was intense, everyone talking about how great the senior class production was going to be. The underclassmen were looking forward to seeing the result, as it is to be filmed for prosperity.<p>

Slowly, announcements of casting leaked out here and there.

Tori was cast as Cinderella, Cat was to be Little Red Riding Hood (naturally), with Robbie as Jack, Andre as the Baker and Beck as the Wolf.

Nobody wanted to say it out loud but the crowd was in agreement as to who would be perfect at the Witch. Even Jade sensed it, because she began to read for the Witch and the scenes she was in really stood out. Andre and a girl named Lisa played the Baker's Wife were doing a scene from the opening prologue with Jade. Right from the very get go, Jade's Witch was entertaining as all hell. She went from funny to menacing in the blink of an eye.

Sondheim's melodies were notoriously complex but there was also plenty of spontaneous switching from singing to talking. Even Tori, who was a natural singer, had to learn how to breathe so she could belt it out without losing steam in the middle of a lyric.

But the whole cast knew if they nailed the prologue, the rest of the production would be more manageable from a technical point of view. That opening number required all of the characters at once and narrative-wise was convoluted because it was meant to kick off the half dozen plot threads. It took four weeks but they finally grasped the prologue and could move on to rehearsing the rest of the show.

* * *

><p>After job hunting, Tori managed to land a part time gig at a local AMC Theatre that could be full time during the summer. Tori also liked that as an employee, she had free admission to all the movies she wants. Plus concessions ranged from free to half off. If she wanted a night out to the movies with her gal, she would only have to worry about paying Jade's ticket.<p>

"Just when I didn't think you could be more my dream girl," Jade said. "You work at a movie theatre."

"We're not making out it in the projection booth," Tori warned.

Jade stomped her boot, "You're no fun, Vega."

Tori was excited for her new job, though she was a little nervous. On her first day, she met the manager Phil Landers, who told her she would start by working concessions. He basically gave an overview of the job, how to cook the popcorn, using the Icee machine, and make sure things like the nachos always stay under the heat lamps prior to serving. Phil said before leaving that if anything breaks down, to get him. And he wished her luck and left.

The tan girl stood like a deer in headlights, alone at the counter, with her red vest, name tag and hair tied back. From her vantage, she could see people coming in but so far no one at the box office yet. But it was late morning and usually matinees were attended on weekends. But then came a lone man buying a ticket and discreetly walking up to the snack bar. He was wearing a hat and sunglasses and the way he was acting; clearly he didn't want to be recognized.

"How're you doing?" Tori asked, smiling brightly.

"Hey," the guy replied. "How are you? Um, can I get a medium popcorn and a small raspberry Icee?"

"Uh...sure."

She turned around and gazed at the giant machine. It had four flavors but cherry and raspberry were the top sellers. Tori's hand hesitated at the controls, trying to remember exactly what Phil told her. Her mind was drawing a blank. It was fairly simple in reality, but her flying solo and this being her first day were also realities. Her nervousness was practically crippling her when a strange hand reached in front of her and began making the Icee.

"Sorry, sorry" said a short strawberry blonde. "I got held up sweeping theatre 4. They didn't tell me the new girl was stuck on concessions by herself."

"Um, yeah" Tori said, getting the popcorn.

The other girl rung up the patron. "That'll be $7.25, Jared."

The guy looked up in shock, "What"

"We know it's you," she smiled. "I'm a fan, anyway."

He started laughing nervously, "Thanks. See you."

"What just happened?" Tori asked the blonde.

"That guy is Jared Hall. You know, the guy who runs ? He does online reviews for a living; old movies, new movies. He comes to this theatre all the time but avoids high traffic days and times. Some think its because he doesn't want to be recognized. I think he's borderline agoraphobic..."

She could tell something crucial was sidestepped.

"Oh, sorry" she extended her hand to Tori. "I'm Lindsey."

"Nice to meet you," Tori said, shaking back. "How long have you been working here?"

"Two months."

"Oh," Tori nodded.

"Don't worry, it will take you no time at all to learn all the ins and outs of this place." Lindsay leaned her elbows on the glass display case. "So, how do you like it so far?"

"It's pretty cool but I've only been here for about 30 minutes."

Lindsay laughed.

* * *

><p>The rest of Tori's day went extremely well, considering how disastrous part time jobs have been for her in the past. She certainly found a good job until she was done college. It had its challenges and share of responsibilities but it was also fun and laid back and the people there were cool.<p>

Tori came home and plopped on the couch. To her dismay, the house was empty and dark. Turning on a light, she saw a note left by Jade. Apparently, she was going to be stuck at Sinjin's for a while, getting fitted for the Witch's makeup. After that mass online video chat, Jade was already creeped out by the thought of Sinjin being in her house so it was decided that she would come over instead.

Walking into the kitchen, Tori saw the pile of mail on the counter and staring at her in the face was a formal envelope from UCLA addressed to her.

Tan fingers shakily picked up the white envelope.

"Okay," she sighed. "Here goes."

She took a deep breath, slid her finger under the flap and ripped it open as fast as she could.


End file.
